harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 32 + Chapter 33
Chapter 32:A New Idea Ventus woke up to some one shaking him.He quickly whirled around to see Vincent standing above him,holding out his wand. "Here...I thought you might want it back after what happened."Vincent said,holding the wand Ventus lent to him.Ventus grabbed the wand and put it in his bag that was leaning against the bed.He then stood up,grabbed the basilisk fang wand and Carissa's wand,and walked downstairs to sit at a table with Vincent.He then peered outside into the pitch black night. "What time is it?"Ventus asked,messing around with Carissa's wand. "Probably one or two in the morning."Vincent said.Ventus then handed him Carissa'a wand. "It's not her wand.It's different from the last time me and Keegan fought her."Ventus said,looking disappointed at the wand.Vincent rolled the wand around in his hand. "What do you mean by different?"Vincent asked. "When me and Keegan fought her when she attacked Hogwarts,her wand looked like a broken wand.Like someone snapped it then glued it together.This wand is to orderly.It looks more like a bird's talon and has a perfect bend."Ventus explained.Vincent continued to roll the wand around in his hand.Ventus looked at him as if he were insane.Vincent then noticed Ventus staring at him. "I'm trying to get used to the feel of the wand."Vincent said.Ventus then nodded his head.He continued to move around in his chair.Vincent then looked at him as if he were crazy. "I hate being here.I want to be out there."Ventus said,angrily. "Well calm down.We will probably be back out there looking for Carissa."Vincent said. "No we won't.Hermione and Ron are gonna keep us contained in here.They don't want us fighting against Carissa.They don't want us fighting against the New Death Eaters or the New Ministr--"Ventus then cut off from there.He thought to himself and had a smile on his face.Vincent looked at him and began to worry. "I know what your thinking and i'm not gonna follow through with it.No way,Jose."Vincent said. "Oh come on.How bad can it be?"Ventus said with a smirk. "Infiltrating the Ministry?"Vincent said.Ventus then began to puzzle and looked confused. "Infiltrate the Ministry?I was gonna say enter Hogwarts disguised as a student and take down Carissa there...but i like your idea better!"Ventus said,smiling at the idea.Vincent then let out a huge sigh. "Get your stuff ready.We're leaving in five minutes.And Hermione and Ron don't know a thing about this."Ventus said.Ventus stood up and ran to his and Vincents room.He quickly re packed some stuff,packed some stuff for Vincent,and ran out.Vincent was then to the stairs when Ventus ran down.Ventus quickly tossed him his bag and ran outside.Vincent looked confused and out his bag on,walking outside.He looked and saw Ventus there waiting. "Are we seriously going to do this?"Vincent complained. "Yep.And your going to drink the Polyjuice Potion."Ventus said,grabbing Vincent's arm.They then apparated.Vincent felt pushing at all of his sides.He couldn't breathe.He couldn't think.He could hardly even coperate what was going on.It then stopped.He caught his breath and looked around him to see they were at Diagon Ally again. "Really?"Vincent asked,angry. "What?Did you think we were just gonna walk out the door and suddenly be there?"Ventus said.They then heard the sound of a apparition crack.Ventus and Vincent looked around.Ventus then saw two shadows go by.He quickly dragged Vincent to a hole in a wall. "Shh.:Ventus whispered.The two people then stopped right in front of the hole.Their back facing the hole.Ventus and Vincent held there breath.Ventus looked up and saw Renen and Carissa together.Ventus looked at Vincent who was holding Carissa's wand tightly. "Are you sure they're here,Mistress?"Renen said. "They must be.Unless that woman apparated hem away...They have my mother's wand!"Carissa said. "I thought you didn't care about your mother's wand."Renen said.Carissa then turned towards him.She pulled out her wand and flicked it,casting a spell at Renen.Renen went flying and hit the ground,gripping his stomach in pain. "Fool!I don't care it was my mother's wand!I care because it was mine!And that little kid took it from me!I care because know he has access to my office in the Ministry!"Carissa said.Ventus eyes grew big.Vincent's did too.They looked at each other. "Yess!"Vincent mouthed the words.They looked back at Carissa and Renen.Carissa then sighed. "Let's go,Keegan.Renen will be able to find his own way back."Carissa said.Ventus looked out and saw Keegan standing there.Carissa and Keegan began to walk away.Renen then stood up.He began to follow Carissa and Keegan.Ventus then tried to leave the ole before he found them.Ventus stood up and helped Vincent out of the hole.He looked around and tried to run towards an ally.Renen then stopped walking and turned around.His eyes grew big.He had saw Ventus and Vincent. "Stupefy!Mistress Carissa!They're over here!"Renen shouted.The spell just barely missed Ventus.Vincent turned around to find Carissa,Renen,and Keegan running towards them. "Avada Kedavra!"Carissa casted.The spell broke through the wall.Vincent managed to duck just before the spell hit him.He and Ventus then split up.Carissa saw Ventus run one way,and Vincent run the other. "Keegan,pursue that one!Renen you stay!...Ventus Hollow is mine!"Carissa said.Keegan went down one ally way chasing Vincent while Carissa went down another chasing Ventus. "Bombarda!...Incarcerous!...Stupefy!"Keegan casted.He casted multiple spells in attempt to stop Vincent.Vincent shot spells behind him and continued to run. "Avada Kedavra!...Crucio!"Carissa casted.She tried to stop Ventus from running.Ventus was able to dodge and block her spells while running. "Impedimenta!"Ventus casted.Carissa blocked the spell. "Calamus!"Ventus casted.The spell caused an arrow to be shot out of the tip of his wand.Carissa moved out of the way before it could hit her.She then screamed in anger. "You stupid,ungrateful boy!Incarcerous!"Carissa casted.The spell again missed. "Bombarda!!...Incarcerous!!!...Incendio!!"Carissa casted.The Incendio spell was able to hit Ventus leg.He let out a scream in pain.Vincent then came up from the side and saw Ventus' leg lit on fire.He then saw Carissa walking towards him.He then aimed her wand at Carissa. "Petrificus Totalus!"Vincent casted.The spell hit Carissa's legs.She couldn't move her arm or both of her legs.She then screamed. "You disrespectful boys!"She screamed at them.Vincent then aimed his wand at Ventus' leg. "Aguamenti!..Ventus,you okay?"Vincent said,putting out the flames. "And you have my wand!!Give it to me now!!Give it back to me!!"Carissa screamed,struggling to break free of the spell.Ventus then stood up and weakly walked towards Vincent. "See ya later,Carissa."Ventus said.Carissa screamed even louder.She continued to try to move. "RENEN!!!RENEN GET ME OUT OF THIS CURSE!!!"She screamed.She continued to scream for Renen to help her. "Stupefy!"Keegan casted.Ventus blocked the spell. "Puniceus!"Ventus casted.The spell hit Keegan and threw him into a wall,knocking him out.Ventus and Vincent went into a building.Ventus opened his bag,pulled out a cloak,and threw it over him and Vincent.They then became invisible.Ventus put his finger over his mouth,signifing Vincent to be as silent as possible.Vincent then agreed.Carissa,Keegan,and Ventus then walked in.They stopped and looked around.Carissa's face was redder than the a tomato.She looked like she was about to explode. "Miss Carissa,i think that--"Renen started to say. "SHUT UP,RENEN!!!YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN THIS ALL HAPPENED SO YOU DON'T KNOW!!!BESIDES,I CAN SMELL THE SMOKE COMING FROM THE BOYS LEG I HIT!!!"Carissa yelled.Ventus and Vincent looked down at Ventus leg.They could see the smoke coming from it.They both fanned the smoke away.Carissa was getting redder by the minute.She then aimed her wand at Renen. "CRUCIO!!!YOU STUPID,ARROGENT MAN!!!CRUCIO!!!YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!!!YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!!!YOU--FAILED--ME--ONCE--MORE!!!!CRUCIOOOO!!!!"Carissa casted the Torture Curse over and over on Renen.Renen screamed in pain the curse was causing him.Ventus looked away at the sight of seeing someone being tortured so violently and cruely.Carissa continued to cast the curse.Renen stopped screaming after awhile.Ventus looked back and saw Renen acting strange.He was laughing,oddliy.Ventus and Vincent looked at each other and back at Vincent.Carissa's face had returned to the normal pale color. "Is he know insane,Carissa?"Keegan asked.Carissa bent down and picked up Renen's wand.She continued to stare and Renen who was laughing. "He is.And good thing too....Let's go."Carissa said.She grabbed Vincent's arm and apparated away.Ventus then took off the cloak and stared at the now insane Renen.He had drool running down his face.His eyes were wider that wide.He was twitching out of control. "You think he really is insane?"Vincent said. "I think...What a horrible way for some one to go.New Death Eater or not."Ventus said.Renen was still laughing.Vincent grabbed Ventus' arm and helped him walk.Ventus then stopped and coughed up blood. "Are you gonna be okay?"Vincent asked. "I'll...b-be fine.L-lets go to O-Ollivander's place."Ventus weakly said.Wizards that were passing by looked Ventus' injured leg. "What are you staring at?!Go on!"Vincent said.He then stopped at a building.He walked up to the door and knocked as hard as he could on the door.A few seconds went by and no one came.He began to knock on the door again.A few seconds went by and Ollivander opened the door. "Ah!Vincent."Ollivander said.He then noticed Ventus.He was barely standing.He had blood running dow his mouth.His leg was burnt and had blood running down it.There was a puddle of blood where Vincent and Ventus were standing. "Put him on the couch!Quickly!"Ollivander said.Vincent walked inside the house and laid Ventus on the couch.Ollivander closed the door,and locked many locks that were on the door.He then walked over to Ventus.Ventus' face looked pale.He was cold to the touch. "Explained to me every detail."Ollivander said,ripping a hole near Ventus' wound in his pants. "Carissa and Keegan chased us around.Me and Ventus split up and when i met up with Ventus,Carissa had lit his leg up on fire.I was able to put it out."Vincent said.Ollivander pulled out a bottle labeled Dittany.He poured drops of it on Ventus' leg.The burns seemed to partically go away.Ollivander looked confused. "Something else isn't right.His body tempurature is dropping rapidly.He has lost way more blood then he should have.Looked at the couch."Ollivander said.Vincent looked at the couch.They were soaked with blood.The tan color they were before were now as red as the color.Ollivander and Vincent then rolled Ventus to his stomach.Vincent and Ollivander's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god...Do you know anything else that happened?"Ollivander said,looking at the shocking site.Vincent,his eyes wide also,shook his head. Chapter 33:Godric Gryffindor's Sword On Ventus' back were multiple knifes and daggers that went so far deep into his skin,it looked like they weren't even there.Blood continued to drip from the wounds. "H-how did this happen?!"Ollivander said,fussing around in his bag,pulling out potion after potion after potion. "I-i have no idea.Maybe while Ventus' leg was on fire,he didn't even notice that Carissa had cast the spell on his back."Vincent said.Vincent touched Ventus head.It was ice cold like he had stuck his head into a pile of ice. "You...you'll be able to help him,right?"Vincent asked. "Oh yes.But it will be tricky.I suggest you go upstairs.This will be pretty gruesome."Ollivander said,aiming a wand at Ventus' back.Vincent turned around and walked upstairs.As he did,he could here the flesh rip as Ollivander pulled out the knives and daggers.He also heard the sizzling of the potions hit Ventus' back and trying to heal the wound.He walked into a room and laid on the bed.He then quickly fell alseep.Three hours later,he was woken up by Ollivander.He rubbed his eyes and sat up.He looked in the bed across the room from him to find Ventus there. "I was able to remove the daggers and seal the wounds.He should be okay from death."Ollivander said. "What now?"Vincent asked,standing up. "I don't know....We wait i suppose."Ollivander said.Vincent and Ollivander walked downstairs to the table in the dining room.They sat down and Vincent gulped down water. "Were you guys going to do anything?"Ollivander asked.Vincent then stopped and looked at Ollivander. "We...We were going to break into the ministry.It's a long story."Vincent said.Ollivander nodded,pulled out a newspaper that was titled Daily Prophet,and laid it in front of Vincent.Vincent held the newspaper and read the title. "Wizards...Try To...Rob Gringotts."Vincent read. "Why do i get the feeling you two were involved?"Ollivander said.Vincent let out a small laugh. "We had everything to do with it."Vincent said.Ollivander sank in his chair and sighed. "Why?What was in there that was so important that you had to break into Gringotts?"Ollivander asked with a disappointed tone. "Well,we heard that Carissa had the Elder Wand.We weren't gonna sit back and relax while she had it so we decided to try to find it.She didn't have it although she did have Godric Gryffindor's Sword."Vincent said. "Godric Gryffindor's Sword?...That can't be right."Ollivander said. "We have the sword in Ventus' bag."Vincent said. "That can't be cause i have the sword in my room."Ollivander said.Vincent looked shock.He wondered how Ollivander had the sword when they took the sword from Carissa's vault. "It's a fake."A voice said.Vincent looked up to find a pale Ventus holding the sword.Ventus had dark circles under his eyes.His skin was pale ad cold.He clothes were soaked in blood and ripped. "It's a fake.I...i noticed it w-when i c-came down here.T-the s-s-sword fell out of my bag.I-it had r-rust on it."Ventus said,weakly.Vincent and Ollivander looked at each other.Ventus then sat in a chair in between them. "Well one of Carissa's vaults could be her mothers.Bellatrix had a fake copy of the sword in her vault,thinking it was the real one."Ollivander said. "Then how did you get the real one?"Vincent asked. "Nevile Longbottom.He once had it howver he gave it to me.Said he didn't want wizards tracking him down for it."Ollivander said.Vincent nodded.Ventus then stood up and walked back upstairs.Vincent and Ollivander followed.Ventus fell onto his bed and fell asleep.Vincent laid down,looking at the ceiling.Ollivander walked into his room and stared at Godric Gryffindor's Sword that was hanging on the wall.